Poisonous
by Luny Ravings of THE Mad Hatter
Summary: SasuSaku Now he regrets being so cold and unresponsive to her so long ago when she offered him her affections. He is dying. Dying of heart-break, unreciprocated love. And she doesn't even care.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope. not mine.

* * *

**Poisonous**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**By: Artemis the Black Witch**

_

* * *

___

Summary:

_ Now he regrets being so cold and unresponsive to her so long ago when she offered him her affections. He is dying. Dying of heart-break, unreciprocated love. And she doesn't even care._**

* * *

**

Prologue

"Shall I tell you then?" came her voice, echoing throughout the battle field, a clearing in the middle of a forest. She was hidden and could not be seen. "People will always understand only when they get hurt; beautiful flowers can be poisonous."

Sasuke watched as she appeared in front of the enemy nin in a flash, appearing through a haze of cherry blossom petals. Her katana was drawn as she moved around the shocked nin in a blur of black and pink. Then, a moment later, re-appeared behind him a few paces behind. Her katana already sheathed behind her back.

The nin crumbled as deep gashes appeared on the vital spots on his body, blood oozing out sluggishly, shock evidently shown on his face.

"She has improved again," he heard Kakashi chuckle as he mused beside him. Icha Icha Paradise was half opened in front of his face as usual, but his Sharigan was uncovered and both his eyes were trained on his ex-student.

It was one of those once in a while occasions that team 7 was grouped together to complete a mission.

They were on their way back from a mission when they were attacked by a rouge nin who had foolishly believed himself better than them. The idiot had made a mistake by commenting that Sakura was obviously the weakest in their team since she was a woman.

The enraged kunoichi had demanded to her team mates that she would kill him herself, emerald eyes flashing in anger and vengeance.

The Uchiha prodigy had returned a year ago, expecting people to be the same as before. He was right. Except for one.

Sakura.

He had expected her to be weak.

To be annoying.

To be a burden.

And boy was he wrong.

The pink haired girl in his memories was no longer that annoying, weak little girl who needed protecting all the time, nor was she a mere little girl any longer. Only a fool would not see her beauty and her skill as a kunoichi.

As much as people would like to believe that he was an ice-cube, Uchiha Sasuke was a 19 year old boy who _did_ indeed notice the existence of the opposite sex. How could he not when almost half of the female population was permanently on his tail since he was 13?

The 19 year old kunoichi was labelled as one of the most sought after women in Konoha. Not unexpected with the fact that she was beautiful, talented, intelligent and was included in more than half of the shinobi population's fantasies – a fact found out by Ero-sennin – whose 'investigations' pointed out that many shinobi talked about her in the bath house amongst themselves. It was not surprising seeing that fact that a simple glance from her captivating emerald eyes would have any man, shinobi or not, stop immediately in his tracks and gape at her.

She, of course, knew that and found it hilarious, much to team 7's annoyance. It was hard not to notice when men turn their heads at her every where she went, with some of the braver ones even venturing out to ask for dates.

Unfortunately, for poor Sakura, it was almost impossible to even have anything remotely similar to a love life with three over-protective 'body-guards' around her.

To Naruto, although both of them view each other as siblings, the idea of _his_ Sakura-chan having a boyfriend was as repulsive as having bread rather than ramen as breakfast. Thus leading to the case of whenever anyone asked his _precious_ Sakura-chan out for a date, he would start threatening them and making a fuss about it at her whenever the opportunity rises.

And by the end of the day, it would be either Naruto breaking up the date himself with his infamous, _childish_ pranks, therefore, causing the guy to back out or getting Sakura so annoyed that she would simply cancel it.

Sasuke himself, on the other hand, preferred a more subtle method. This meant glaring at the guy ferociously, as if telling him that if possible, the poor man would have been chidori-ed over and over again in a matter of three seconds.

That alone would have sent Sakura's poor date running for the hills.

However, for some of the more either very foolish or courageous ones (probably both), when The Glare didn't work (yes, there was a name for it as it was more different than his usual ones. These ones were far more deadly, almost bordering on possessive), Sasuke would result to – brutal strength.

But, of course, it would be subtle – according to Sasuke himself.

Well, if you would call beating up said guy into a bloody pulp, then threaten him that if he told Sakura, then the punishment would be worse than his previous treatment _after_ reducing the poor man into a bumbling idiot and frantically agreeing that he would never dare ask his pink haired team mate ever again.

Kakashi, one the other hand, used a more passive way than the other two. A little threat involving ANBU, degrading and genin always worked wonders.

So in conclusion, Sakura's life evolved only in ANBU or jounin missions, the hospital and only socializing with their close circle of friends. Therefore, causing her view on her love life to be labelled 'non-existent' – which is literally true.

Of which Sasuke was immensely grateful of.

It was true that he found her annoying and weak when they were genin and even viewed her as someone unfit to be a kunoichi. All she had cared about was getting dates with him and making herself look as pretty as possible.

However, when he saw her emerald eyes narrowing at him with such determination and strength behind that fury - as many people would point out 'Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned', and by god she was mad – he was mesmerised.

Captivated.

Enraptured.

Entranced.

He could not move as if someone had tied him down and all he could do was stare that her, rooted to the spot.

By god she was _beautiful_.

The next minute she had stepped over to him and threw that killer punch – and it was impossible to say that it didn't hurt, because it did as it felt like as if a rhino had crashed onto his jaw, leaving him lying pained on the ground – with the metallic taste of blood gushing out from his mouth,

The Almighty Uchiha Sasuke had fallen head over heels in love with Haruno Sakura the moment her punch had him flying off to the hills.

Not that he would tell her.

He _did_ have to preserve the Uchiha reputation after all, along with the fact that he was a missing-nin and Sakura was his hunter.

However, he _did_ went back to Konoha willingly and considering the fact that he had gotten rid of three S-class missing-nins, his willingness – mostly stemmed from his newfound affection for the pink haired kunoichi and Naruto's insistent nagging – and, _of course_ with his bloodline, he had gotten off with,

"Hn. Clever bastard. You're cleared." Accompanied with a smirk and a hard slap on the head by the Hokage. That left him dazed for nearly a week.

To which he returned to his surroundings.

The Hokage had placed him in a jounin team as soon as he could start going on missions. The Hokage's slap, Sakura's rhino punch along with the fight he had with Naruto earlier really was not good for his health, not to forget Tsunade-sama did put chakra into her palms when she had graciously crashed her palm down his skull.

So now he was ended up to where he began with all those years ago.

But the fact remains.

You cannot expect everything to be the same.

Naruto was no longer the village idiot, being ridiculed all the times. In fact, he was one of the strongest shinobi in the village, earning the respect and admiration of the citizens of Konoha despite being a jurunchiki as well as every single ninja across the five nations.

It would only be a matter of time that his dream would be achieved.

Sakura was no longer the girl who gushes about boys – specifically Sasuke-kun – and has grown into a remarkable kunoichi. Strong, talented and intelligent, she was now respected by everyone both as a medic and an ANBU captain with her own team of ANBU along with the name 'hime' permanently attached to the end of her name nowadays, just like her shishou.

And just as Hyuuga Neji had said once.

_She has finally reached an understanding of her potential._

Team Seven has grown up and became the second generation of the legendary Sannin, succeeding their mentors' legacy.

Which came back to the Almighty Uchiha Sasuke's current and most prominent problem.

Haruno Sakura no longer cared about romance and would rather go on missions than to attach herself with a love life.

'Go with the flow' was what she always said. But she never spared a glance at Sasuke with anything other than friendship affection shown in her eyes.

The roles were reversed.

Instead of the pink haired little girl pinning and fantasising love with the dark haired Uchiha, it is the exact dark haired Uchiha who is completely smitten with the beautiful kunoichi and waking up in the middle of the night sweating and groaning out her name in the most embarrassing manner that the his father would be turning in his grave if he knew anything about the dreams he had of the kunoichi every night.

But the fact remains.

She never thought of him as anything other than a friend and he was the one stealing glances at her at every opportunity he had.

And what a joke it was.

The heart wrenching feeling he had whenever she turned away from him. Or the jumpy feeling whenever their faces were too close during a spar. Or even the mere brush of their hands would send the poor man jumping.

And it wasn't until she gave him those puppy dog eyes, asking him for one of his _precious_ tomatoes and even getting him to agree to give her the last one he had in his bag that he realized.

_Oh__ god, I'm _so_ whipped._

A/N: Well...Sweet Carnal Desires is my first a foremost priority, so I don't think I will have a lot of time to focus on it until...my exams are over. Ahh...so please, don't fret if i haven't updated for decades, because nope i don't like leaving my stories unfinished.

* * *


	2. Leave

**Poisonous**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**By: Artemis the Black Witch**

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Now he regrets being so cold and unresponsive to her so long ago when she offered him her affections. He is dying. Dying of heart-break, unreciprocated love. And she doesn't even care._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Past and Future**_

_Two years ago_

It was in front of the same faithful bench in front of the gates where he found her.

Her back was facing him.

She was walking.

Away from him.

"Sakura."

She paused.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't turned around, but merely moved her head enough for him to see her profile.

"Out there. Somewhere." Came her curt answer.

His urge to pull her back was strong. He wanted to drag her back regardless of her own thoughts and feelings. He wanted to tie her up and make her stay with him and never leave him.

She was _his_, _dammit_.

Curling his fists, he grit his teeth and grounded out, "Why?"

In his head, he was screaming.

_Look at me, Sakura. Look at me. Your place is here. Next to me. Not out there._

She turned to face him fully.

"To find what I really desire. Greater knowledge? Greater power? Or do I simply want to travel and see what help I can be to people out there. I want to know what my future holds for me. What more potential I have."

He wanted to shake her and get the facts into her head.

_Your future is here with me. I _need_ you. _

But she was turning away from him stepping out of those massive gates.

"Goodbye Sasuke. We'll meet again someday."

The gates close with an echoing sound.

Onyx eyes glinted and an unexpected smirk could be seen on his face.

_I know you'll be back, Sakura. _

_I'll hold you to that and wait until then._

_After all, you have waited for me before._

_This is my turn._

* * *

"Dobe."

"…"

He laid his chopsticks down and glared at the blond who surprisingly hasn't gulfed down his bowl of ramen yet.

"Quite staring or I'll kill you."

"Ne, teme. Do you like Sakura-chan or something?" ocean blue eyes neared his onyx ones.

The raven haired man kept silent.

"Oi, teme. I'm talking to you!"

The latter still didn't reply.

"Che. Fine then, stuck up asshole."

He picked up his bowl to resume his chugging of ramen, but before the bowl reached to his lips, the carefree grin slipped from his face and his voice dropped to a growl.

"Because it's been three years and you still waited, I'll let you try again. But don't forget. You hurt her. I kill you."

The grin slide back into place and he started wolfing down his precious food.

"Hn."

Negotiation done.

* * *

Heavy breathing and a very feminine moan could be heard in her apartment.

Eyebrows furrowing and the infamous scowl etched clearly on the remaining Uchiha prodigy's face, Sasuke hopped off the railing of the balcony of his pink haired teammate's bedroom to see Sakura entwined with an unknown brunette against the wall of her room.

A sleek leg was hooked almost beautifully around the waist of the unknown '_bastard'_, ivory arms tangled over his shoulders and They. Were. Kissing.

Snarling, as rage built up, heating his body and springing it into action, the Uchiha prodigy ripped the man out of his teammate's arms and pushed him away from her.

Eyes flashing red with the Sharingan as he took note of the fact that one of the _bastard's_ hands had been stuck up her top.

_Fucking son of a bitch._

Sakura's eyes blinked as she shook her head out of her lust and saw Sasuke pinning the man against the wall opposite ready to rip a new hole to the frightened man.

Snapping out of her daze immediately, Sakura moved quickly to Sasuke and pushed him away from the poor man using her enhanced strength and pinned him to the wall with her arm pressed across above his chest.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she hissed, emerald eyes flashing in anger. Turning to the brunette, she gave him a curt "Go" and re-directed her attention to her team mate whose Sharingan that was still spinning.

"What the fuck do _you_ think you're doing?" he spat back in her face, still itching to murder the brunette. "Have you sunk so low to fuck any guy you see in the street?"

His face was instantly turned to the left in pain as she back handed him.

"What I do is _none of you business_." Her voice was low, almost to a growl, but the underlying anger could be heard easily. "if you dare imply that I'm a whore again, I'll make sure I'll rip out your throat with my bare hands."

Releasing him, she moved away, eyes as cold as glaciers, she crossed her arms and lifted her chin at him defiantly.

"Leave."

Grinding his teeth in barely concealed rage, he left.

* * *

It was until later into the night that he finally took notice that as cold as her eyes were, they were diluted.

* * *

He found out the next day from a loud blond that she was given an espionage mission the day before.

* * *

She refused to talk to him and acted as if he didn't exist during their brief meetings in Ichiraku with Naruto.

Later on in the week, Ino had raged very loudly what most kunoichi felt after any espionage missions even if they didn't have to have sex. Dirty. Revolting. Need to wipe out the disgusting feel of the man from the mission, whether or not he was dead.

That day, if anyone had set foot into the Uchiha compound, a large piece of land had been demolished.

* * *

The next week, although it had taken him a lot of courage (though he would never admit it), he sent her a basket of tomatoes and a purple Hyacinth.

_Forgive me._

* * *

The week after, the usually mischievous pink haired kunoichi could be seen dragging a grumpy Uchiha around expensive stores, who had around six large bags on his arms already.

Coincidentally, the brunette from the other night was admitted into hospital, unknown to Sakura.

* * *

"Sa-su-ke! Sweetie pie!"

Said boy went on walking, completely ignoring the _annoying_ voice coming from behind.

A moment later, the owner of the voice appeared next to him blunt finger nails biting into his skin.

"Sasu-darling!"

"Hn."

"I want those boots we saw the other day after all."

"…"

"You better not refuse, I'm still not finished being angry yet."

"…hn."

"Oh my dear, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!"

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"Sakura."

She didn't even look up from her desk.

"Hmmm?"

He scowled.

Moving towards her desk, Sasuke dropped a bag in front of her, the smell of tempura wafting to her nose.

Finally distracted, she looked up from her work.

"Eat."

Before she could protest, however, on how much work she has to finish, he put in a "You look shit."

She huffed indignantly and stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

Smirking, he left her office.

* * *

"Sakura."

She halted from wolfing down the rice and tempura and looked up to find her shishou smiling at her.

"I see you are finally eating. I thought you were going to die of starvation soon."

Swallowing the rice in her mouth, the pinkette gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry to worry you shishou."

Lifting an eyebrow, the blond turned to leave.

"Who said I was worried? I just don't want one of my best medics and top fighters to die because of something as petty as starvation. Bad for my reputation you see."

Waving at her student absentmindedly, Tsunade strolled back down the corridor.

_Huh…so he does care after all._

* * *

"What is this?"

"An ice cream machine!" came the chorus of his two genin team mates. Both had the same grin on their faces, eyes sparkling with 'innocence'.

His forehead ticked.

Why, oh why, did God give him with team mates like this?

With grinding patience, the prodigy repeated his question more clearly.

"What is this doing here?"

With an angelic smile, Sakura went for the kill.

"We have no space at our apartments to fit it in, so-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Teme-"

"No."

Sakura used trick number 25.

Her eyes became watery and her lips trembled.

"Please, Sasuke-kun! Please?"

Damnit, they all knew that he was a sucker for those eyes.

Scowling fiercely, he went to his room with a 'hn'.

Her face brightened, while Naruto frowned.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey, no fair! How come he always listen to you but not me?" he whined.

Sakura gave him a triumphant smirk.

"That's because I'm cuter than you."

Naruto smirked behind her back.

_Or maybe it's because I don't have pink hair and green eyes with the name Haruno Sakura._

* * *

She gave an easy laugh, artfully turning her wrists up, showing her dainty hand from the long sleeves of the white kimono decorated by pink and red carnations to trail a finger down the arm of the man she was sitting next to.

Flipping her silver coloured fan open, the kunoichi guised as a geisha hid her face from the man flirtatiously.

"Why, Sano-san, you flatter me with your words."

In their lavishly decorated secluded room, the man gave into his urges and slipped an arm around kunoichi's waist and pulled her on to his lap.

He was not old, rather young to be accurate, around his mid 20s, but he was far too vain and confident.

'At least he's not ugly', Sakura thought, rolling her eyes mentally.

She was the distraction while Naruto and Sasuke went to his study room to steal the blue prints hidden there for one of their clients.

It was the first time that she was on an espionage mission with them, it seemed that they insisted on going with her when they found out from her drunk shishou.

Talk about confidentiality.

Slipping a hand between the slit of her kimono at the side of her legs, Sano trailed his hand up the inside of her thigh closer to the junction between her legs.

Almost grimacing in disgust, Sakura kept her façade and pushed at his shoulders laughingly.

She could sense her team mates returning.

Now for the information extraction.

The pink hair kunoichi leaned her body over his and forcing him to lie down on the tatami floor.

Trailing kisses down his neck, she settled over his bulge that was as obvious as daylight and gave an experimental grind.

They both groaned.

Him in lust.

She in revulsion.

Her small hands travelled down his body and cupped him.

"Oh, Sano-san, you're even bigger than Kouji-san."

"Kouji?" The man beneath her jerked as she stroke him. "So you've met that bastard before?"

She gave a laugh, starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

Her team mates have arrived.

She should sense Naruto's unrestlessness.

Thankful that the man's eyes are closed as she pleasured him, Sakura shot a glare at the ceiling, warning them.

_Don't you even _dare_._

Turning her attention back to the man, she replied his earlier question.

"Yes, he didn't seem to have a nice opinion about you."

Growling both in pleasure and anger, Sano bucked against her hand.

Sensing his impatience, Sakura opened his robes and stroke him underneath the layers.

"He said that he was far richer than you."

Sano place his large hands over hers and ground against her hands even harder.

"Bullshit. My workers just dug up a 900 year old jug from a piece of my lands. I have it hid in one my houses in the North."

Bingo.

With a flash, Sakura plucked a senbon from her artfully twisted hair and struck him at a point on the back of his neck causing him to fall in a faint.

She stood up gracefully in a flourish and took a napkin on the table to wipe her hands, her face revealing none of her feelings.

"That was too easy." She growled.

As her team mates landed next to her, she dropped the napkin on his face, nod at them and in a flash, they were gone, as if they were never there in the first place.

No one noticed that Sasuke had gripped his hands so hard that the punctures from his nails on his palms were bleeding.

* * *

Silence was rarely present in Team Seven, but in this case, it was the most comfortable between them.

"Sakura-chan."

Naruto was the first to crack under the heaviness in the group.

She didn't even spare him a glance.

"I could have managed all that alone."

"No, Sakura-chan, why didn't you tell us about this?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What could you have done? Besides, I rarely get these missions. It is gross, but no need to worry. Any capable kunoichi would be assigned one of these at some point."

Naruto sighed dejectedly.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled.

"It's alright Naruto. Don't worry about it."

She turned to the brooding boy behind her and sighed.

"Come over here, you really shouldn't do that to your hands, stupid." She said softly.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at her apartment to find her sticking her hands under the tap for the millionth time that day, furiously scrubbing at her hands.

Red welts and a few cuts could be seen on her palms.

That explained her past years of occasional 'accidental operation cuts'.

Scowling, he pulled her hands out from the water and dried them.

Softly, uncharacteristically, he took antiseptics out and dabbed at her wounds, then he wrapped them with clean white bandages.

"Hn."

In her shock, Sakura almost missed his departure.

* * *

A/N: The meaning for purple Hyacinth is forgiveness.

Well...I did say that SCD is my first priority. but I couldn't resist this!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and also THANK YOU for all your reviews!!


End file.
